The Haunted Mask
''The Haunted Mask ''is an evil, hideous mask made from real human flesh by an unnamed shop keeper originally as a prosthetic face, as the shop keeper was ashamed of his appearance. As the mask was never actually loved, it constantly looks for a new body for its face, and eventually becomes part of someone's face. The mask appears to be most vengeful on Carly Beth, as she stopped the mask twice. He was buried twice, however, managed to get out both times to search for a body to control and take over, and to frighten others by its monstrous appearence. It becomes part of your face after you put it on three times. The only way to stop the mask is by showing it a symbol of love for or from family or friends. The Haunted Mask is one of R.L. Stine's most popular monsters, and possibly one of the scariest. History 'Background' The Haunted Mask was created by a nameless shopkeeper long ago. The shopkeeper had no love for himself for he was born with an ugly face. As a grown man the shopkeeper became a scientist in the field of Biological Engineering and in turn used this to create a beautiful human prosthetic face. He made this face of human flesh and made it so that when he put it on it would attach itself to his flesh and would remain so forever. But something went wrong. When he put on the beautiful mask it changed, it became hideous. No matter what he did to stop the decay, no matter what he did the face turned into an ugly monstrosity. The face turned a dead green, its teeth grew into animal fangs and its flesh became contorted and deformed. The shopkeeper did the only thing he could do, knowing that the face he made was never supposed to be removed, he took a knife and carved deep into the skin where the mask was supposed to end. This first failed attempt became the Haunted Mask. After painfully removing the mask he tried countless other times to create the perfect flesh mask for him to wear to hide his face. They all failed just the same. It was after his failures that he realized that the reason the masks had failed to remain as they were created was because they changed his outside appearance but not the way he still felt inside. These feelings in turn were what transformed the faces. They changed to reflect the man he still was on the inside, hideous. The shopkeeper took his failed attempts and put them on a shelf in the back room of a mask shop that he was still working on setting up. He put them there as a reminder of what he was still trying to accomplish. Meanwhile, in the back room of the shop, the first mask, the first failed attempt on the shelf waited and watched, for the day he would gain a body. 'The Haunted Mask' In the events of R.L. Stine's book and in the T.V. series' adaptation of the book, the Mask was "purchased" (in the TV series, she simply swipes the mask and tosses the shopkeeper her money) by a young girl by the name of Carly Beth Caldwell whose intention was to use the mask in a revenge scheme against two bullys from her school known as Chuck and Steve who like to exploit her cowardliness. Sensing her intentions, this suited the mask just fine. Allowing itself to be stolen, the Mask was taken to Carly Beth's home where she tried it on, it was then that the mask began to work its black magic. Its plan was to slowly take over her body rather than forcefully as its nature would normally have done. Her will power had been weakened by her dark plan and her conscience blinded by years of torment. Wearing the mask, Carly Beth terrified her younger brother until he was begging her to remove the mask, which she did. This angered the mask, as it hadn't expected her to remove it. It didn't matter, she would put the mask back on. She soon did, and the grotesque mask would have to work faster this time. After scaring her young brother, which the mask thoroughly enjoyed doing, its host went into the living room of her house to pick up something, a Plaster of Paris head that her mother had made of her. The mask suddenly felt weak. Nothing of any such power had ever kept it from taking over a body he desired. Except, of course, the knife the old man had used. She placed the fake head on a stick to make it appear as though she stole her own head. The mask had to give her credit for her intelligent plan. Wearing him, it would look as though he had killed her and stolen her head. He basked in the humorous irony for a few moments. Clever or not, though, the head had to be destroyed. After a close call with Caldwell's mother, Carly Beth headed out the door. She used the mask to scare two children she believed were Chuck and Steve. They weren't. Even so, their fear fueled the Mask's power. However, once she and her friend Sabrina Mason met up and went out trick-or-treating, she seemed fine once again until Sabrina's constant chatter about how disgusting the mask was managed to anger Carly Beth/the Haunted Mask, nearly choking her best friend. Realizing her mistake, Carly Beth made up the excuse that she was trying to "stay in character." At one house, she managed to successfully frighten a little girl who is scared of Carly Beth's "funny mask" (according to the girl's mother). Eventually, Carly Beth met up with Chuck and Steve in a cemetery, and managed to successfully scare them to the point of crying and running away. With her revenge complete, Carly Beth goes home with Sabrina to take the mask off. The mask had attached to her skin and became her face. The mask was now in full power. Panic-stricken, Carly Beth rushed over to the novelty shop to get help from the shopkeeper. There, she learned the truth about the Haunted Mask, and the shopkeeper told her there could be hope; the mask could possibly be removed with a symbol of love. However, Carly Beth's outbursts awake the other masks, which begin to chase her. Only then she realized she DID have a symbol of love: the Plaster of Paris head Carly Beth's mother made for her! Among presenting it to the other Unloved heads, they left, and the Haunted Mask became a mask again, and she tugged it off. Overjoyed, Carly Beth knew that it was now best to be herself, and has since attempted to hide away the mask by buring it. The Haunted Mask II The Haunted Mask II takes place one Halloween (one year exactly) after the events of The Haunted Mask. It involves Steve Boswell, the friend of Chuck, who were both scared by The Haunted Mask. Steve, wanting revenge against first graders whom he coaches basketball for, asks her where she got the mask, and, after playing catch with Carly Beth's plaster head, grudgingly tells them. The Haunted Mask has by now, brought back by the power of Halloween, taken over the body of the shopkeeper, and begins stalking Carly Beth, Chuck, and Sabrina, wanting to take over Carly Beth's body instead as an act of vengeance and also to find a permenant body. Steve arrives at the shop and takes one of "The Unloved" masks from the basement, this one having deteriorated into the form of a hideous old man. Steve puts the mask on three times, and winds up posessed by the mask, having his voice and behavior change radically as a result of the posession. Steve begins scaring people, but soon finds himself becoming tired, thirsty, in need of a cane, and his hands changing, old and wrinkly, and discovers live spiders in his hair. Steve, horrified, attempts to take the mask off, but discovers he cannot. That is when the Shopkeeper, in the form of the haunted mask, arrives, and tells him to destroy the plaster head of Carly Beth, her "only available" love symbol, therefore, leaving her vulnerable to posession. Steve destroys the head, only after repeated threats from the shopkeeper, and, right before posessing Carly Beth, Steve leaps in front of Carly Beth, stopping the mask, as his protection was another symbol of love. They go back to Steve's house, where Steve decides that he is too old for Halloween. They melt both of The Haunted Masks inside Steve's fireplace and leave the room for Hot Chocolate. Steve's dog(Sparky) then sees the original Haunted Mask, coming to life agian, and takes the mask, rips it apart, and buries it in the yard, implying that the mask is still not destroyed and will come to life again next Halloween. This occurred only in the episode though. What happened in the book was this: The Haunted Mask II is about Steve, Chuck's friend, but Carly Beth plays an important role. She is now harder to scare, due to being scared by the mask not coming off, and learning to appreciate herself. Steve, sick of being a pirate for Halloween, just like Carly Beth was sick of being a duck, wants to scare some first graders who have been being mean to him, so he asks her where she got the mask. She refuses, but after Chuck and Steve begin tossing Carly's plaster head around in a game of catch, she gives in and tells them about the shop. Carly Beth had put the mask in her basement. Steve decides to go to the store's basement and, with out listening to the shop keeper's warnings, takes a mask that resembles a hideous old man. The same thing that happens to Carly happens to Steve, and Steve becomes weak and frail, like an old man. When he relizes that the mask won't come off, Steve decides to call Carly Beth for help getting the mask off. When Carly Beth's father answers the phone, he doesn't know who's calling, for Steve's voice is now soft and hard to understand. So Steve decides to go to Carly Beth's house. while he is hobbling to his friend,s house he sees the first grders he was so much wanting to scare but the first graders aren't scred of him, they wonder if he needs help so Steve asks them to bring him to Carly Beth's house. When he gets there, Carly Beth tells him to find a cymble of love. they try his favorite cookies that his mom got because she new he loved them and his dog, Sparky, but it doesn't work so they go back to the party store and they find the costume to the mask. the mask comes off and they find that Chuck found a mask too and it won't come off. The Haunted Mask Lives! ''' The Haunted Mask Lives! was never actually written or published, as a result of R.L. Stine's contract ending with Scholastic. It was one of the four books scheduled to be released under the umbrella title Goosebumps Gold. The cover, which was the only thing about the book which was finished, as the plot was unknown, depicted the original Haunted Mask, sticking to a girl's face. We can only assume that Carly Beth was going to be a part of this plot, as, perhaps, Carly Beth was the girl on the cover, (you can't really see who it is due to the mask). The mask was torn up, clawed and smeared with mud, as a result of being attacked and buried in the yard by Steve's dog. Knowing this, the book was going to take place after the events of The Haunted Mask II. That is all one could infer about this book. '''The Scream of the Haunted Mask The Scream of the Haunted Mask, a Goosebumps Horrorland book, involves The Haunted Mask arriving at Horrorland, along with other villains of the series, who want to stop the kids who originally defeated them, to stop Carly Beth once and for all. Carly Beth makes another appearance in a Goosebumps Horrorland, having been turned into a shadow, along with Billy Deep. Category:Monsters Category:Horrorland villains Category:Villains Category:Goosebumps (TV Series)